1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protein regulating the sensitivity of fungi to an antimycotic aureobasidin and to a gene coding for this protein, namely, a gene coding for a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. The present invention further relates to a series of the uses of the protein and the gene. Furthermore, it relates to an antibody against this protein and the use of the same.
In addition, this invention relates to a vector capable of imparting a novel dominant genetic marker to a host fungi, which can be integrated into the chromosome of fungal cells and by which a transformant can be easily detected from these cells inoculated into a specific medium, a process for producing a transformant having a marker imparted thereto with the use of the above mentioned vector, and a transformant transformed by this vector.
The present invention further relates to a mutant of a protein capable of imparting sensitivity of fungi to an antimycotic aureobasidin, a mutant mutated into an aureobasidin resistant protein, and a DNA coding for this protein.
2. Description of Related Art
Systemic mycoses including candidiasis have increased with an increase in immunocompromised patients in recent years due to, for example, the extended use of immunosuppressive drugs and acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), and as opportunistic infection due to microbial substitution caused by the frequent use of widespectrum antibacterial antibiotics. Although drugs for treating mycoses such as amphotericin B, flucytosine and azole drugs (for example, fluconazole and miconazole) are now used to cope with this situation, none of them can achieve a satisfactory effect. Also, known diagnostic drugs are insufficient. For candidiasis, in particular, although there have been known several diagnostic drugs (for example, CAND-TEC for detection of candida antigen and LABOFIT for detection of D-arabinitol), none of them gives any satisfactory results in specificity or sensitivity.
The reasons for the delay in the development of remedies and diagnostic drugs for mycoses as described above are that fungi causing the mycoses are eukaryotic organisms similar to the host (i.e., man) and thus are not largely different from man and that knowledges of fungi, in particular, pathogenic fungi are insufficient. Therefore it is difficult to distinguish fungi from man or to selectively kill fungi, which is responsible for the delay in the development of drugs for mycoses.
Recently the application of genetic engineering techniques such as antisense or PCR to the treatment and diagnosis of mycoses has been expected. However known genes which are applicable thereto and/or proteins coded for by these genes are rare (PCT Pamphlet WO92/03455). Regarding pathogenic fungi, there have been cloned in recent years an acid protease gene, which has been assumed to participate in the pathogenicity of Candida albicans (hereinafter referred to simply as C. albicans) and Candida tropicalis (hereinafter referred to as C. tropicalis) causing candidiasis [B. Hube et al., J. Med. Vet. Mycol., 29, 129-132 (1991); Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 49476/1993; and G. Togni et al., FEBS Letters, 286, 181-185 (1991)], a calmodulin gene of C. albicans [S. M. Saporito et al., Gene, 106, 43-49 (1991)] and a glycolytic pathway enzyme enolase gene of C. albicans [P. Sundstrom et al., J. Bacteriology, 174, 6789-6799 (1991)]. However, each of these genes and proteins coded for thereby is either indistinguishable from nonpathogenic fungi and eukaryotic organisms other than fungi or, if distinguishable therefrom, cannot serve as a definite action point for exhibiting any selective toxicity.
Aureobasidin [Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 138296/1990, No. 22995/1991, No. 220199/1991 and No. 279384/1993, Japanese Patent Application No. 303177/1992, J. Antibiotics, 44 (9), 919-924, ibid., 44 (9), 925-933, ibid., 44 (11), 1187-1198 (1991)] is a cyclic depsipeptide obtained as a fermentation product of a strain Aureobasidium pullulans No. R106. It is completely different in structure from other antimycotics. As Tables 1 and 2 show below, aureobasidin A, which is a typical aureobasidin compound, exerts a potent antimycotic activity on various yeasts of the genus Candida including C. albicans which is a pathogenic fungus, Cryptococcus neoformans, Histoplasma capsulatum, Blastomyces dermatitidis and fungi of the genus Aspergillus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 138296/1990) but has an extremely low toxicity in mammal. Thus this compound is expected to be useful as an antimycotic being excellent in selective toxicity.
Hereinafter, Candida, Cryptococcus and Aspergillus will be abbreviated respectively as C., Cr. and A.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Test strain TIMM No. MIC (.mu.g/ml) ______________________________________ C. albicans 0136 .ltoreq. 0.04 C. albicans var. stellatoidea 1308 .ltoreq. 0.04 C. tropicalis 0312 0.08 C. kefyr 0298 0.16 C. parapsilosis 0287 0.16 C. krusei 0270 .ltoreq. 0.04 C. guilliermondii 0257 0.08 C. glabrata 1062 .ltoreq. 0.04 Cr. neoformans 0354 0.63 Cr. terreus 0424 0.31 Rhodotorula rubra 0923 0.63 A. fumigatus 0063 20 A. clavatus 0056 0.16 ______________________________________
Each of the conventional antimycotics with a weak toxicity shows only a fungistatic effect, which has been regarded as a clinical problem. In contrast, aureobasidin has a fungicidal effect. From this point of view, it has been urgently required to clarify the mechanism of the selective toxicity to fungi of aureobasidin. However this mechanism still remains unknown.
There have been known techniques for introducing useful genes into monoploid fungal cells to be used in a laboratory, for example, Saccharomyces cerevisiae (hereinafter referred to simply as S. cerevisiae), Schizosaccharomyces pombe (hereinafter referred to simply as Schizo. pombe) and Aspergillus nidulans (hereinafter referred to simply as A. nidulans). Since the incorporation and fixation of plasmid DNAs into fungal cells are relatively scarcely successful, it is required to use selective markers in the identification of transformants. In the most common case, selection can be achieved by introducing an auxotrophic mutation into host cells. Examples of the mutation generally employed in, for example, S. cerevisiae include ura3, leu2, trp1 and his3. A plasmid carries a wild type copy of one of these genes. Since the wild type copy on the plasmid is dominant over the chromosomal allele of the host, cells having the plasmid introduced thereinto can be screened in a minimal medium which contains no nutrient required by the auxotrophic host cells. Also there have been published some reports, though in a small number, relating to the use of drug resistance in the screening of transformants. Namely, there have been reported replication vectors and chromosome integration vectors containing genes which are resistant against antibiotics such as a neomycin homologue G418, hygromycin and cerulenin. A replication vector has a DNA replication origin acting in a cell. This plasmid is held outside the chromosome as a cyclic episome and continuously reduced at a ratio of several percent with the proliferation of the cells. An integration vector is inserted into the chromosome of a host cell and thus held in a stable state. In this case, therefore, it is unnecessary to further add a drug to the medium in order to exert the selection function for maintaining the sequence of the vector.
In the case of industrial fungi, it is required to sustain the useful character, which has been imparted thereto, in a stable state. A chromosome integration vector is useful for this purpose.
Fungi have been widely applied to the production of liquors such as sake, beer and wine and fermented foods such as miso (fermented soy bean paste) and soy sauce. For breeding these fungi to be used for industrial purposes, genetic engineering techniques are also highly effective in order to impart useful characteristics thereto. Thus there have been required selective markers which are usable in efficiently screening transformants. Industrial yeasts are usually di- or polyploid cells. It is therefore difficult to introduce an auxotrophic marker, which is effective in monoploid cells of, for example, yeasts to be used in a laboratory, into these industrial yeasts. In addition, since there is a high possibility that a mutagenesis induces mutation in other genes, accordingly, it is highly difficult to create a mutant having the desired auxotrophic mutation alone introduced thereinto. The use of a drug resistance makes it possible to screen a stable transformant of an arbitrary yeast regardless of the number of chromosomes or the occurrence of specific mutation. However many of these industrial fungi are insensitive to antibiotics such as G-418 and hygromycin, which makes it impossible to use genes resistant against these antibiotics therefor. Moreover, these resistant genes are genes or proteins derived from bacteria which are procaryotes, and none of them corresponding to these genes is present in fungi such as yeasts. The use of fungal cells having these foreign genes integrated therein is seriously restricted. A cerulenin resistant gene (PDR4) originating in S. cerevisiae is usable in the transformation of S. cerevisiae including brewing yeast. However it also conferred resistances against drugs other than cerulenin, which might bring about some problems in the practical use. Therefore PDR4 cannot fully satisfy the requirements for breeding industrial fungi including S. cerevisiae having improved characters in the future. Thus it has been required to develop drug resistant markers with the use of genes which are inherently carried by fungi.
Under these circumstances, the present invention aims at finding a novel protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity through the clarification of the mechanism of the selective toxicity to fungi of aureobasidin. Accordingly, the present invention aims at finding a gene coding for a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity, providing a process for cloning this gene and the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity which is encoded by this gene, further providing an antisense DNA and an antisense RNA of this gene, providing a nucleic acid probe being hybridizable with this gene, providing a process for detecting this gene with the use of the nucleic acid probe, providing a process for producing the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity by using this gene and providing an antibody against the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity, and a process for detecting the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity by using this antibody.
In addition, the present invention aims at providing a novel chromosome integration vector capable of imparting a novel selective marker of a drug resistance to a fungal transformant, and a transformant transformed by this vector.
The present invention further aims at providing a protein capable of imparting the aureobasidin resistance and acting as a selective marker which is usable in genetic engineering of fungi, and a DNA coding for this protein.